


Dark Thoughts in the Dead of Night

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Obi Wan & Shmi and the Worst Vision ever [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Force-Sensitive Shmi Skywalker, Gen, Light Angst, Sith Code, The Dark Side of the Force, The Force, Triple Drabble, With Great Power Comes Great Responsibility, and worries about falling into half remembered Dark Side habits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 00:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12569736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: Shmi remembers being fully trained as both a Jedi Knight and a Sith Apprentice without ever swearing herself to the Light or Falling to the Dark.The Sith Code can seen reasonable in the dead of night, when fears are closer to the surface.





	Dark Thoughts in the Dead of Night

**Author's Note:**

> Time for some musing about the Sith Code, as well as some thoughts about power and responsibilities and limits. Shmi definitely isn't used to her New Normal yet. Processing these Visions is harder than expected. She must learn to form her own opinions on the things she remembers Obi Wan and Anakin being taught in the Vision.

Sleeping in the Jedi Temple, surrounded by thousands of beings, all radiating in the Force, is still a strange feeling for Shmi. She wonders how much is her own unease at being in such a crowded place, and what's leftover feelings from Ani.

She recognizes his voice in the occasional remembered urge to flee. To tamp down her emotions and go. She carefully ignores the whisper in her head telling her to embrace that sort of selfishness, to take her boys and run. The same small voice that whispers that she and she alone has the power to protect them.

* * *

Memories from the Shadow, she thinks. From the dark times Anakin had faced.

She remembers that Code well. Had seen visions of her son, twisted and warped, become almost unrecognizable beneath the layers of hatred and pain. Sometimes, in the early hours of the morning, she wakes up and feels the shared ache of remembered pain in her limbs.

It wasn't true, she reminds herself. Just the manipulations of a twisted old man. It was all a lie, she thinks, as the words echo through her mind:

_Through strength, I gain power._  
_Through power, I gain victory._  
_Through victory, my chains are broken_

* * *

_Through strength, I gain power_

That line stays with her. The words coil around her heart, curled together like the black snakes on Tatooine.

She _has_ gained power here. The Vision guided her here. She has found her freedom, found a purpose to chase after. She and Obi Wan _will_  change things. She already has changed the course of the Universe, just by being here. Every mission she takes, every slave she frees has the potential to send shock waves of change throughout the universe.

Where does she draw the line? How much power can she weld?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope my American friends had a fun Halloween! I gave out candy dressed as Classic Princess Leia and loved how many kids recognized my costume.


End file.
